The Panic Room
by merlin9584
Summary: This is an alternative ending to When The Levee Breaks (4.21). Cas has let Sam out of the panic room but what happens when Sam sees Cas and what if Dean and Bobby didn't sleep through Sam's escape?


The panic room was silent a part from the noise emitting from the fan on the ceiling. The steel lined walls and the endless symbols on the walls gave the room a unsettling feel to it. The devil's trap that Bobby had painted on the floor was in top condition, not a single break in the lines.

Sam had been in here for days maybe weeks, he had lost count after his first couple of hallucinations. He had been sitting on the bed or on the floor with no energy to move. Not even to drink or eat, the constant pumping of his blood made him want what couldn't have, something he needed desperately but Bobby nor Dean would ever give him.

Demon blood.

They had shut him out. Sam had pleaded with them to save him but they had ignored him. He was dying and he could feel it. Sam had memorised every scratch and marking on the steel trap after the first couple of days. He had been lying on the thin mattress with yellowing sheets which smelt of his sweat. His hands and feet tied down to the rickety bed with the iron cuffs his brother and Bobby had strapped on. They had put pieces of cloth between his skin and the harsh metal so he couldn't injure himself further which was little compensation for what they had done to him. He wished he could have a shower but his brother was keeping him trapped inside this metal death trap. Sam could feel his eyes closing from exhaustion from his latest hallucination.

—

_The room was swaying. His head was spinning._

_"__Sam! What have you done! After all I taught you." The voice breaking in despair._

_"__Please I had to. I need to stop Lilith." Sam said as he spun around trying to find the owner of the too familiar voice._

_'__It's just a dream, its not real' Sam chanted in his head in hope that the voice would stop but it never stopped. No matter how hard he tried the voices his family, friends and even his enemies haunted him._

_"__Sam I trusted you. When you went off to Stanford I knew I should have dragged your sorry arse back into the car!" The voice yelled. Sam jumped off the bed with a turn to see a man standing there. Sam knew who is was. It was John Winchester, his father. If looks could kill Sam would be a smoking pile of ash by now. He could almost feel the anger pulsing off of the older man._

_"__Dad, have been watching me you would know why I need to to this. Why I need to use Ruby to get to Lilith. Please dad you have to understand" Sam begged and pleaded as his eyes began to water._

_"__I should have never had a second son. You have always been trouble from the day I brought you home from the hospital. You got in the way of hunts. You distracted Dean from his training so that he could play with you! Sam you are a selfish child and you always have been!" John screamed as he stomped his way over to Sam so that his face was inches from his son's. John wasn't close to Sam's height but his aggression made Sam ducked his head as he let the tears run down his face._

_Sam lifted his blood shot eyes so they became level with his father's. "Dad you don't mean this…Your not real. This isn't real. Please dad, please you have to understand." Sam began to chant, more to himself than to his father._

_"__No son, I will never forgive you for what you have done to my family." John whispered in his son's ear before disappearing._

_Sam fell to the ground crying. He slowly crawled onto the bed with tears pouring out his eyes, staining the pillow that was underneath him._

_—_

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts so he could try to keep his tears from coming back. Sam turned over in the bed wanting to grab a drink only to be stopped by the cuffs which he had completely forgotten about as he relived his most recent nightmare. His strength had left him days ago. He could barely call out to his family who were probably having a cold one while watching sport on Bobby's old television set that goes static if the antennas aren't straight. Even if his mouth could form the words, he knew that they wouldn't come to help, to release him. They didn't care about him.

Sam sighed and fell back into the pillow. He shut his eyes and his mind trying to keep it blank. The constant sound of the fan lulling him to sleep.

—

Sam woke from the loud screech of the door opening. He lifted his head to see who was there.

_'__Maybe it's Dean?'_ Sam hoped. He strained his neck to get get a better angle of who was walking into the room but he couldn't see anyone.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

The four cuffs that were around his limbs fell off as if by magic. In confusion Sam jumped up. The sudden movement almost had him crashing to the ground as he swayed for a couple of seconds. The iron door in front of him was wide open with nobody around. Sam turned around to see if Dean was behind him but nothing was there. _'Maybe Ruby is here.'_ With that one thought Sam's blood was pumping, his skin itching for more demon blood. Sam started to drool a little. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sam took unsteady steps towards the door. His legs were shaking from exhaustion, almost as if they were trying to stop him leaving but Sam pushed on. Sam stumbled over the devil's trap that had been painted on the floor, only pausing for a second. Sam gripped the door like his life depended on it, his knuckles going white. The only thought pumping through his mind was _'Blood, Ruby, more.'_ He wanted to taste the warm red blood dripping down his chin once more. He missed the metallic taste mixed with sulphur.

"Ruby?" Sam whispered in hope. Sam looks out the door before stepping over the step between the metal trap and and his freedom.

"No. I shouldn't do this." Sam whispered to himself. He knew he shouldn't be leaving. Dean would be so disappointed with him. He couldn't disappoint his brother again. Sam looked down to the ground with tears once again coming to his eyes. He needed the blood so badly. Should he really be choosing _demon blood _over his own _brother_. He knew it was wrong in so many ways. He could feel his insides battling with each other, for one chance of getting what he wants, what he needs.

A small creak grabbed his attention. Sam whipped his head around to his left calling out Ruby's name again only to see a familiar trench coated angel standing there.

"Cas?" Sam said in surprise.

"Yes Sam, its me." Cas responded in a disappointed voice.

"Did…Did you let me out? Why would you do that? I thought you hated me drinking the demon blood? Hell! I hate me drinking the demon blood! Sam shouted causing rustle from upstairs but Sam wasn't listening. He wanted to know why Cas of all people… Well angels would let him out of the panic room. He knew that Sam goes dark side when he drinks the stuff.

"Sam I…I can't answer that but-" Cas was cut off by a bang from upstairs. The two men looked up at the stairs case to hear two hurried footsteps trampling down the wooden planks with hast. Sam started to back away from Castiel towards the corner of the cellar. Dean came down holding his gun out in font of him pointing it straight at Sam not noticing Cas standing on the other side of the room. Sam back up from his raging brother only to hit his back on the shelf behind him causing various jars and books to come tumbling down to the ground. Sam winced at the noise, bringing his shoulders towards his ears in an effort to block the sound out.

Bobby had passed around the back of Dean to inspect the door of the panic room to see how Sam could have possibly gotten out. All the while keeping his riffle pointed in Sam's direction. "How did you get out Sam?" Dean said whilst taking a step forward towards Sam, never lowering his weapon.

"I didn't. I swear!" Sam said trying to explain himself but Dean had cut him off.

"Yes you did! Your standing here!"

"Dean, please hear me out. The door opened by it's self, I didn't even touch it. How could I? I was tied to the bed. It was Cas!" Sam ended with a shout.

"Your blaming Cas! He would never let you out. He knows why you need to be kept in there. Cas isn't even here. He's up in heaven doing whatever the hell angels do up there!" Dean shouted loudly, draining out Sam protests.

"There no damage to the lock, someone on the outside would of had to have done it." Bobby said interrupting the boys conversation.

"Ruby! It was Ruby wasn't it!" Dean began raising his voice again. Directing his gun closer to Sam's head.

"No please it wasn't. It was Cas. Please Dean you have to believe me please. Just… Just look behind you he's standing there." Sam cried, close to tears. Sam waving his hands in Cas' direction in an attempt to get Dean to believe him.

"No! No way I'm falling for the 'look behind you' trick, Sam." Dean replied. None of the brothers noticed that Bobby's attention was now on a guilty looking Cas. Bobby shook his head at Cas in disappointment. He had put two and two together. Sam was telling the truth. The real question is why would Cas let Sam out?

"Dean." Bobby whispered almost to himself. Dean turned towards the sound of his name, lowering his gun slightly as he turned. Dean's eyes grew wide with shock. Cas was standing there in his trench coat and all, looking down at the ground.

There was silence in the room Sam slowly walked away from the wall but didn't walk towards the exit he walked towards the panic room. It took all of his strength and will power not to bolt up the stairs and run away from everything. The demon blood he craved was like a beacon in his mind. He knew he wanted the blood but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't leave.

_'__No'_ Sam thought to himself in shock as he suddenly changed his mind by letting the thought of blood race around his body. '_I want the blood. I need the blood to survive. I'm not going to let my only chance of escaping get away from me.'' _Sam suddenly took off in the direction of the stair case startling everyone in the room. Castiel disappeared in a flash after Bobby and Dean turned their attention to the escaping young Winchester. Dean took off after his brother with Bobby jogging behind him.

Sam gripped the railing of the stair case to propel himself up the stairs. Sam's energy quickly left him after he had climbed the stairs from the lack of sleep and food he had been getting. Sam stumbled around the house, pushing off of walls to give himself a bit of momentum. Sam slammed the front door open and practically fell down the three wooden steps that lead to Bobby's house. Sam began to weave himself around the rusty broken down cars when he heard a single gun shot bouncing off the blue station wagon next to him. Sam never felt such fear in his life.

His own family was shooting at him and thats when the dam in his eyes broke.


End file.
